


Sometimes All They Need Is A Hug

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), hiddlestoners
Genre: Banished Loki, Caring Tom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fragile Loki, Homesickness, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot where Loki needs comforting as he is missing home. He'd been banished to Midgard and bound to Tom for however long Odin decides. For Loki, this is the most fragile he has been. (A different side to Loki, fragile, miserable and in need of some TLC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All They Need Is A Hug

"I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

Loki woke with a start, looking around the dimly lit flat in which his lover Tom lived in. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, watching old sitcoms which bored him greatly. His eyes fluttered closed again as he whimpered slightly. After all his nonsense in Asgard with destroying Jotunheim, putting loved ones in danger and lying to his brother Thor, he was cast out by the Allfather himself, no powers, no armour, no protection. It was not until he stumbled upon Tom's residence that he knew it was where he had to be.

Tom had taken him in, no questions asked, despite all the confusion as to how the God of Mischief was real. It took some time to explain, but soon, Tom and Loki became closer than they ever thought possible. Sometime later Loki was adjusting to Midgardian life, not missing his old home. That was until now, he'd cracked. His nightmares got worse, yet he missed home. He missed Thor, he missed Frigga, he missed the stars at night over Asgard, in general he missed Asgard, but he did not miss, Odin.

"Loki?" a tender voice spoke, shoes thudding on the wooden floor.

The Asgardian raised his head, locking eyes with Tom, emerald green against sea blue, so beautiful.

"You're crying," he whispered, rushing to Loki's side.

Loki pressed a hand to his cheek, gasping as the light, wet liquid sat on his finger tip, his mouth a gap in slight shock. He had never cried so easily before, not even when finding out about his true self. Loki was beyond broken, a fragile relic, waiting to be pieced back together, yet only his love from Tom would be able to fix such a thing.

"I-I am fine Thomas," he wavered, looking back into Tom's eyes.

"Darling, you are far from fine. Tell me what's wrong," Tom soothed, cupping Loki's face in his hands.

Loki's words faltered as he tried to explain, yet only more tears fell, his eyes clenching shut. He bared his teeth as he let out a shuddered cry, all the memories he'd had of home, of Thor, of Frigga and of Odin, they collapsed on him at once.

"I miss home," he replied, choking back a sob.

"Oh Loki," Tom soothed, wiping some tears from the god's face.

"I am sorry my dear Thomas, I am most ridiculous, I should not be so childish about this. I should not beg for attention like I am," Loki sighed, yet another tear dripping down his cheek.

"My darling, my sweet, sweet Loki. You have nothing to fear as I will always be here. I know it is hard to adjust here. But serve your time and then you may go home," the mortal answered.

"But then what of you?" Loki questioned.

"I'll go with you," Tom whispered.

Loki shook his head as he gasped again, a sob leaving his lips. He could not take Tom with him, he would receive no blessing. Thor and Frigga would bless him with such a thing, but Odin, no, Odin would forbid it, he would hurt Tom, he would hurt the most important person to him, the one who saved him.

"Thomas, you cannot, I forbid it. My fa-Odin, he will not give us a blessing," he cried, clenching his jaw.

Tom looked at his shuddering and broken lover, his eyes scanning over Loki's frail body, his rib cage prominent to Tom's absolute dislike. His hands smoothed through Loki's soft, jet black hair as he rested his forehead against the Asgardian's. His lips moved up as they pressed ever so gently on Loki's temple, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. Tom moved away as he looked down at his god, his love, wondering what to do.

"Come here Loki," he soothed, sitting properly on the couch.

Loki opened his eyes as he looked at Tom who sat with one arm on the back of the couch and the other outstretched. The god shuffled over, before being encased in Tom's arms, his head resting against the mortal's chest. He heard the low thump of Tom's heart against his ear, a half smile twitching at his lips.

"Dear Thomas, you're most gracious and kind," he whispered.

"Because I love you, Loki," he replied with a hum, kissing Loki's forehead before nestling his face in his lover's soft hair.

"And I you, Thomas," Loki replied, closing his eyes once again.

The pair both sighed deeply as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Loki wrapped in the tender embrace of his lover, of the man he loved so dearly.

"I will protect you Loki, always, I will always be here for you," Tom mumbled in his sleep.

At the end of the day, all someone could really need is a hug. A simple, modest gesture to brighten someone's day. Or for comfort, to let someone know you will always protect them, you will be there. For Tom and Loki, their adventures and journey had only just begun. Tom would make sure he stood by Loki's side. A gentle hug, was enough to put the God of Mischief to sleep. Tom was his lucky charm, his mortal...his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of fluffy goodness!


End file.
